<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignited by Kajo19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015232">Ignited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajo19/pseuds/Kajo19'>Kajo19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajo19/pseuds/Kajo19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khylani Venturi is set to become the Queen of Meriand Kingdom, but before she can prove herself worthy of such a thing, she must test her abilities in the Caede - a deadly arena that finds anyone's weakness. With an alliance within her grasp, she must also deal with the war against the fire kingdom that has gone on for far too long. With her general, cousins, a demon and a shapeshifter, she sets out to the front lines of the war. She will do anything to save her kingdom, and through it, learn hard truths and face obstacles she never imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dagger goes through straight and clean. I listen to his ragged breaths. His heart stills as I plunge the dagger deeper. His hand flails for something - perhaps his weapon - to no avail. His eyes land on mine before they unfocus. I twist the dagger out easily. I toss the blade before the blood can reach my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I feel absolutely nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheers break out around me, breaking the silence. Row after row is filled with people, their cries and cheers filling the emptiness of the arena. Despite the age of the building around me, it stands tall, proud - humming with the stories of our ancestors, waiting silently for blood. Thriving off it, and reflecting the magic within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t focus on anything. I honestly thought that I would feel different, as though I would somehow be superior, or powerful by taking someone's life. That's how I used to feel, at least. At times I still think so. The fact that I feel nothing - no remorse, or even joy - frightens me. It’s a strange sensation, to be indifferent in taking someone’s life. Someone who's only mistake was being in my presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chants continue around me. My name praised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Khylani! Khylani! Khylani!” the chants echo across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look down at my opponent, his eyes transfixed on the sky, while blood rapidly pools around his body. I turn away. I smile to the crowd, victorious. A farce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For hundreds of years, families have been tested in the Caede - an arena that shows the true strength and capability of each family, and consequently, their weaknesses. The ones shown for the public are usually just for amusement, and are not at all truly realistic of what happens here. There would be an outrage, and not everyone would be able to stomach the reality of the Caede. Very few people know about the horrifying things that take place here. There’s only three families that have the authority and power to know about the tournaments, which determine who will be next to rule the nation. The people foolishly believe that they can choose their leader, but they never have, and probably never will. It’s always the families. The organized families consist of the Venturi, Romano, and Marotta Houses. Meriand Kingdom was founded by my family, House Venturi, who have been in power since its foundation. I am expected to maintain that title. Mother has hardened and pushed me exceedingly so to ensure that I do. My twin brother, Aeros, was the one meant to be the leader of the nation, not me. It was never supposed to be me. She reminds me of that every time I fail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brother and father died in a fire, from an attack from Intelia kingdom. I still remember the smell of burnt flesh, of the screams that came from my brother, the screams that I couldn't stop, no matter what I tried. I am always reminded of that moment, when they scarred my forearms with their fire. When they burned my brother and father alive. Black scars now run along the length of my arm, barely reaching my hand. Sometimes I could swear they moved, taunting me while I practiced under the light of the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the fight in the Caede, I stop by the lake to train. The sun is barely starting to set as I repeat the motions, my muscles straining from the effort. The tournament will take place in a few months, in front of the families, and I need to be as prepared as I can be. The sound of rustling leaves calm me down. I swing my sword, going through the movements that I know so well, and as I do, I recall a conversation with Larhetni, one of the Kaeht - instructors charged with “shaping” future leaders by teaching us about our culture and how to control our abilities. I distinctly remember how we practiced in this same spot, under the scorching sun, as he talked about history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fight between the kingdoms has been one that has lasted for hundreds of years. There is always a fight between those who control different elements, many claim that it is in our nature. The story of how we became capable of controlling one of the four elements is often different for each element - everyone has their own interpretation of what happened,” Larhetni paused commenting on my poor balance, before continuing, “Some claim that it was a goddess, born from the love of the moon and sun, that granted us these capabilities. Another says that it was four friends who ventured deep within an ancient volcano, where they discovered and learned how to use such powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know that,” I told him, tired and annoyed at having to repeat the same set for the eleventh time. I was around thirteen at that time, a couple of years after the death of my brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The elements currently in open war are the Intelia Kingdom, the fire empire, and the Meriand Kingdom, the water empire. The earth and air empires are just as powerful, but prefer to maintain their peace, and live as savages in the wilderness,” he continued, “At least that’s how they are portrayed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” I managed to ask before promptly losing my balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned in protest.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile fondly at the memory, remembering how he made up ridiculous stories about how I could potentially die if I didn’t perfect my rhythm and balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone has the capability of controlling an element, but most can only do so at a very limited extent. The farther a family blood line goes back, the more strength and potential they can have. That’s why some people don’t mix the bloodlines with other elements,” he stated, before correcting my technique with a sword, showing how I could easily be disarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My family’s ability is certainly powerful enough. Our ability to control water is advanced and deadly. I’ve seen my mom torture spies by filling up their lungs with water, never giving them the so desperately wanted release of death. She barely gives them enough time and air to stay alive. My uncle can control people, by moving them like puppets with no effort at all, and can explode their hearts from the inside. After all, our bodies are made up of water, of blood. Most of my cousins are far too young to participate in the tournaments, so there will only be four of us to represent my family. As one of the sole heirs, my cousins and I have been able to slowly and brutally learn the skills of my mother and her siblings. Training and studying is most of what I have done all my life. The name Venturi, after all,, is one that incites pride within us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think back to Larhetni’s advice as I continue to practice. As I got more confident, I would question his answers. One way or another, I learned through mistakes. I call the water to my hand, making it swirl in the air. I extend my arm out, aiming at a tree. Seconds before impact, I will the water to freeze. It impales the tree. Steps sound behind me, and I swivel around to block a sword. It’s Nathaniel. I smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t sneak up on your future queen, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my job as your general to keep you on your toes,” he answers, swinging the sword once more. Unfortunately he stands taller than me, but being shorter gives me the opportunity to be more stealthy. I disarm him. I swipe my feet and he goes down, bringing me down with him as he catches my arm. I land with a grunt, the point of a dagger at my throat. The light of the moon makes his hair appear darker, and his brown skin somehow lighter. I grin, paralyzing his body. His nostrils flare lightly as I stand. His grey eyes meet mine, and I can’t help but think how much they resemble the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a </span>
  <em>
    <span>candidate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be my future general, you should be more careful and ready,” I release the hold on him - he slumps into the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> candidate,” he says, somewhat angrily at the method I used. He brushes off the dirt as he gets up, “I also need to be prepared for any circumstances. For all I know you could be a shapeshifter and be impersonating her royal highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh. Nathaniel and I have been training with each other since before Aeros died. Part of the training they did, particularly the Sentina training - often called the Crimson training - effectively showed us how to take complete control of our opponent’s movement via their blood. Roughly a hundred or so are allowed to take the harsh training each year, and the mistakes are nothing short of brutal. Over the years however, I learned to discern his heartbeat - the constant beat and flow of his blood. The same could be said about him - of knowing the beating of my heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spar the rest of the night. The flush of my cheeks and heavy breathing reflect on Nathaniel as well. He looks on to the rising sun before he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it go in the enemy nation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realize he had been wanting to ask the question for a while now. I hadn’t wanted to approach the subject either. “It went well, most was just for show. They foolishly keep trying to battle us with their mediocre ships.” It’s all I can think of to answer. At least with him I don't have to pretend courage, to be the fearless leader I am meant to be. He just nods in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got back from the fire nation three days ago. You've done enough by securing part of the land. I have already gathered most of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They're dispersed at the moment, resting, as you should too. I am surprised however that having an assassin and a spy to be part of the group wasn’t as difficult to get approved as I thought it would. Although calling him an assassin is too kind of a word to describe Whest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan. “Believe me, I went to hell arguing for that. Especially for Halice." Halice is a shapeshifter, a kind that most are wary around. Mother warned me about their treachery. But if they can show the monster within, then they're no different than I. "I know you wanted to be there, but it wasn't that bad.” This time, I was to go to the front lines of the war and rally our forces together. I had fought before, but never had I actually led the forces. Now, I will be taking Nathaniel with me, along with a group of my own choosing to fight and lead special tasks if need be. Amongst them is one of my cousins, William Venturi who is undoubtedly well versed in violence and water bending forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Whest and Halice will be fine?” I ask him as we make our way back to the castle. Though her shapeshifting has nothing to do with my concerns,, the one I mind most is her, my designated spy. I have always appreciated the privacy I have, limited as it may be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda late to be asking that, but the worst thing that could happen would be them killing you. Or worse, me,” he whispers, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. I kick him. He complains and dodges before I can get another hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, we part ways. I head to my room and find Shadow dozing next to the hearth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since birth, members from each family have had animal companions, often capable of changing forms, called Celestials. No one really knows where they come from - one day they just happen to be striding by their master’s side. The type of Celestial depends on each person, and some may not even have a companion at all. When I was younger, mine used to be a cat. The night my brother and father died, however, he turned into a black lion. I went from calling him kitty, to Shadow. He protected me from the fire that night, and paid dearly for it. He has scars running along his back mostly hidden from view that greatly resemble mine, except that his scars are pure white. Some Celestials are capable of evolving into grander and deadlier creatures, but that all depends on the strength and capability of who they have chosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I curl on the bed. I try to fall to the lull of sleep, and eventually, I achieve it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not what even feels like thirty minutes later, I’m shaken awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up,” Nathaniel says, poking my sides. I grumble trying to scooch away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s already seven and you missed archery practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes open wide. He grins down at me as he sits at the edge of the bed. “Ugh, fuck you Nate.” I look to the open window and guess it to be earlier than the general claims it to be. It would at least give me the chance to take a bath. I move the tousled hair out of my face, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly, I don’t think a Princess is supposed to be using such foul words. Also, your mother has requested your presence after training today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me give a shit to either of those things,” I say, suddenly greeted by Nathaniel’s Celestial - a dark brown wolf, almost as big as Shadow. He jumps to the bed, snuggling against me. Fortunately, the bed is big enough for the massive dog, and surprisingly sturdy. Nate first called his Celestial Cinnamon, as it used to be a scrawny dog, but that eventually turned to Cinn as the beast evolved with his master. Later on, the name devolved to Sin, which wasn’t a big of a difference, but Nathaniel expressed that we all were sinners and should not hide the fact. I didn’t have the energy to argue with him on that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sin, have you been fed yet?” I ask the wolf, who whines in response. His tail wags as I stroke his fur. Shadow slowly joins us, laying his head on the edge of the bed, wanting attention. Nathaniel strokes his mane absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve fed him twice since I last saw you,” Nate answers, almost laying on top of my lion, “and you should really take a bath before practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, yeah.” I haven’t bathed since before the fight in the Caede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk to the already-filled tub. I raise a brow at Nate, and nod my head toward the door so he can get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been friends for most of our lives and you still kick me out?” he grumbles as he heads towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you plan on staying for more than a wash, I do suggest you leave, my dearest general,” I say, already stripping my clothes and giving him a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks straight at my eyes, halfway out the door, as if he were considering it. He smirks. “No thanks, you stink.” I throw shards of ice at him, but he melts them instantly, inches away from his face. And with that, Sin leaps after him, leaving me to bathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I head towards the archery grounds, Nathaniel and most of my cousins already warming up. The future of the Venturi House consists of mainly us, my six cousins, along with Nathaniel. The wind seems to still for a moment, and breathing in deeply, I choose a mark before letting the arrow fly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot one of my younger cousins - Sohl - disheveled and sprinting towards us. The corner of my mouth lifts up in a half smile. He’s panting as he takes a place to the left of me, while Nathaniel, as usual, is to my right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good there Sohl?” I ask, letting another arrow fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, taking deep breaths. His flushed cheeks contrast against his light brown skin. He tries to fix his auburn hair as best he can, and readies his bow and quiver. Nathaniel’s own mouth lifts up in amusement. Seconds later, Larhetni arrives. He glares at Sohl, clearly aware of his tardiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you practiced enough, your highness?” Larhetni asks, his eyes directed at Sohl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so,” he manages to pant out in controlled breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Larhetni glances at Sohl’s target, unfortunately devoid of arrows. “Because I believe I just saw a blur of a shape running past me to get here. The blur looked an awful lot like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I purse my lips to keep myself from smiling. Everyone’s attention is on Larhetni now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have gotten up late,” Sohl murmurs, looking at the ground. “And may have stopped momentarily to get food…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know your priorities, Sohl,” Nathaniel remarks. Laughter echoes across the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you have enough time to eat, why don't you show your cousin just how much you've improved," Larhetni says, pacing before pausing in front of him, "I might even let you off easy if you best Khylani."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl's eyes narrow, suddenly in deep focus as he nods. He relaxes his shoulders and faces the targets. He breathes in deeply before letting arrow after arrow fly. Each finds its mark deep in the center. Ice spheres then float far into the sky - courtesy of Larhetni - and Sohl hits each of them. At last he runs out of arrows. He turns to me, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod in approval, before pointing out, "There’s still some spheres in the air you haven't taken down, Sohl." He frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I ran out of arrows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" I take in the amount of spheres in the air, lift my hand and dissolve them. "You have to find a way to eliminate all threats, no matter what." Sohl contemplates my words for a moment. Murmurs of agreement echo from some of my older cousins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, everyone to the aqueducts," Larhetni announces, "and Sohl, after this you're in charge of cleaning the pens of the Celestials."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl grumbles before sprinting up to me and Nathaniel. “What’s your record? Everytime I try to beat it, I get closer but Larhetni never tells me how many marks you took down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he didn’t tell you it was probably for a reason,” I comment, walking briskly, before I add, “besides I swore an oath to never tell another soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Nate snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you give me any advice, please Khy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think for a while as we descend to the aqueducts that lie beneath the castle. They aren’t really in use, as we usually use the space for training. “Don’t let the lack of arrows stop you from achieving your potential. They are not the only thing you can use to take anyone, or anything down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” He wanders off to talk to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could be less cryptic to the child, you know,” Nathaniel comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, even if you do know what to do, it’s hard to execute it. And if I remember correctly, I still beat you by quite a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in swordplay,” he smirks. I stick out my tongue. I mutter a curse under my breath in our native tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t bested William yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t.” His eyes find William’s figure. There always seemed to be a rivalry between them, but they have always been civil towards the other as far as I could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stray some ways from the group to a different tunnel to meet with Halice so that she can deliver her report. A small rat in the corner scurries towards us, and before my eyes it transforms into a woman. This time her skin is white, and her hair blond. She always changes how she looks everytime I see her. This time, it's her eyes that appear a darker shade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halice,” I greet her, “Do pray tell what horrible things mother has planned for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She purses her lips. “Nothing for certain, but I believe it's an alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With who?” Nate asks before I can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t talk about it much, but it’s to happen during the ball to honor your return next week.” She shuffles about slightly in discomfort, unable to meet my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a marriage alliance, isn’t it?” I ask. My heart beats faster and faster. It feels like it’ll drown out her response. Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop Halice from answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and wave in dismissal. She curtsies. I don’t hear when or how she leaves. My hand shakes slightly, but it’s barely noticeable in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he ever tries anything, I will help you hide the body,” Nate jokes, putting a hand on my back in comfort, “or provide you with an alibi.” Although he's joking, it’s comforting to know that he would likely do as he just stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want to hug him in gratitude. I lean into his touch for a few seconds, and before he can envelop me in a hug, I start walking again towards the aqueducts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the training ring I spar with William, choosing him specifically so that I can’t think much, only concentrating on the fight before me. For a few moments, I even have fun. We alternate between activities, and sometimes are even allowed to use water. According to Larhetni, we should not rely so much on our bending as there's a limit to how far someone can utilize it. Unsurprisingly, Sohl approaches me once more after we’re finished. William leaves to practice with Nathaniel. Sohl takes up Will's spot to spar with me. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that he can keep up with all my jabs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go with you,” he says before I can taunt him about this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes me a beat to understand what he is talking about. “No you don’t,” I say in dismissal, dodging his blow and swinging my sword behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He blocks it. From the corner of my eye I see others watching, and even Larhetni seems to be listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” I say, sheathing my sword. He follows silently to another part of the tunnels. He still stands shorter than me, but will probably outgrow me in no time. He is only fourteen after all. Which is why he can’t come to the front lines with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside, I face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Khy, please let me come with you. I want to fight with you, for our House and our country,” he argues. I shake my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t have your life hanging over my head. I will not have the time to look over you, and if you mess up… it’s not like in training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will gain experience and become stronger - besides it’s weeks away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not have you dying in my arms, Sohl. And I am too selfish to risk my life for you.” Not to include the lives of the others as well. He stops short at my words. I can see the hurt in his eyes, but am surprised to quickly find determination in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be a burden.” His voice turns low, “Let me prove to you that I can do it. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I purse my lips. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>consider it.” He nods, smiling, and sprints away, back to the training arena. Smart of his part to do before I can change my mind, though nothing has been decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rays of sunlight stream through crevices in the stone, gently warming my face. I close my eyes, breathing deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to be like you.” Larhetni says as he approaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… It’s better if he isn’t though.” I sit down against the damp wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was war?” he doesn’t approach the subject lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was interesting. Blood was shed. Not many on our side died.” Larhetni only nods, not prying further. “Tell me more about the Ember Prince, and the Ash demon at his side,” I ask, wanting to talk about something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Subtle way to change the subject, but I’ll oblige.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle. “I’ll have to face him off sooner or later either way. And it would be a handy way to stop this war,” I point out. The sooner the war ends, the less my people are at risk. The less that my family is too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles slightly. “True. Though I would have thought that you'd be more worried about your betrothal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crinkle my nose in disgust. I narrow my eyes as he takes a seat near me, waiting for a lecture. “It’s not like I have much choice I suppose.” It’s also unsurprising that he has this information. “Do you know to whom I will be married to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't say," he sighs, "but it will certainly strengthen our numbers and rally us in this final push against the fire empire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least there's a party specifically just for me," I try to joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be a masquerade, to hide our guest of honor." Larhetni stands to leave, before pausing, "You may want to avoid anyone with green eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and give a small smile in gratitude. At least I will be able to watch for who it could be, and give myself time to stay away from him as far away as possible. After a while, I stand and go directly to the throne room, in search of my mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of searching, I find her with uncle at the dining table. Though the rest of my cousins are supposed to be in here as well, most of us prefer to eat in the kitchens. My Uncle Ilios bows his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Khy,” mother says as soon as I am seated. “I was sad to miss you yesterday. You left the Caede rather quickly.” She sips from her cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, but thought it best to get rest,” I reply, reaching for a pastry as a servant pours me coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, you must be tired. How was war?” uncle inquires, seeming to beam with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give a genuine smile. “It went well,” is all I offer to say, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tales have already spread about this group of yours, as well as your lion,” mom comments, taking a bite of her food. “If all goes according to plan, that should raise morale, along with our newest alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The marriage, no?” I ask simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Ilios nods his head. “A fine match has been made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you need better informants, Khy. Enjoy yourself for now, daughter. I’ve already made arrangements for the ball next week, as well as for what you are to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clench my hand under the table, my mouth clamped shut. She’s deciding </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me. I want to scream. Scream and say that I don’t want this, not like this. But instead, I incline my head. Swallowing back the words I want to say, I force myself to take a bite of my pastry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sohl wants to come with me, uncle,” I say after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” he asks, setting down the cup he was about to drink from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your permission, I will test him to see if he’s fit for such a journey,” I reply, realising that he must have known. Sohl is a talkative and rather forward person. I would rather take him on my own terms though, if he’s to come with me, rather than my mother or uncle’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods in approval. “Make it so, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, I start to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Khy,” mother calls out before I can make it out the door. “Do take care of some business down at the square. We have some business that needs to be settled with Iris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I simply nod before heading to the kitchens. A bile taste remains on my mouth, thinking of what could possibly be the problem at the square.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dearest cousin! How you grace us with your presence,” Amelia greets me as soon as I enter. She smiles broadly, before taking a bite of her bread. Amelia is around my age, though slightly shorter. Unlike the rest of us, her hair is curly and blonde, but her skin remains sun-kissed, same as ours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad at least someone is grateful of my gracing presence,” I reply, taking a seat at the table. Choruses of welcome back and hello’s echo in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it?” Amelia asks, after I serve myself a plate of aniep - a brown stew with rice and chunks of beef.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than hanging with the lot of you,” I respond with a mouthful of bread. “And doing Larhetni’s training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed us, huh?” Sohl’s brother, Jonas, asks as he takes another roll of bread. The two look basically the same, and are sometimes even confused for the other. I fail to see how they resemble the other besides hair and color, although they are only about a year apart in age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed the showers - and the food, god, I missed the food.” From afar I hear Shadow’s careful and padded footsteps. I caress his mane when he arrives. “I think Shadow did too.” He sniffles around for food. Everyone gives him a piece of beef, but eventually the cook gives him a bone. I incline my head in gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After I finish the food, I ask Jonas, “Where’s the heathen of your brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William coughs, laughing. Jonas just shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all so helpful,” I grumble, before heading out in search of him. He may still be cleaning up the pens. Shadow leaps behind me, bone in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually I find Sohl still in the practice arena, practicing his swordplay. He stops short when I tell him that I will allow him to come with us as long as he passess tests of my choosing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, bowing his head. “Thank you for the opportunity, cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to remember one thing Sohl. There is no glory in war, and especially not if you die.” I lean in and touch my forehead to his - the traditional way of greeting in our family, a way to show pride in someone or love, sometimes both. I step back. “But I trust you, and believe in you. You got it in you to go for another round?” I ask him, unsheathing my sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not wearing this.” I cross my arms, shuffling uncomfortably in the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it looks lovely on you, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a fucking white wedding dress.” Besides the color, the dress actually fits me well, with long see-through sleeves, and plunges low in the front and back. My scars appear quite clearly through the sleeves, and even look as though they are part of the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a betrothal, Khy,” she replies, taking a seat on my bed. Shadow watches carefully from a distance, gruffing at mother’s Celestial - a white jaguar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we’re having the wedding the same day!” my heart drops for a minute, eyes widening. “It’s not, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” she frowns as though it were an asinine thought. “But we do have to show them the might of our House and nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll strip them of their blood and let Shadow have a feast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at me in disapproval, and ignores my jab. “White has always been a symbol for purity, for a pure union amongst man and woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to be wearing an ebony, or at least dark grey dress for that, mother. We both know I am in no ways pure. Blood stains my hands, and unfortunately for you, lust has gotten in the way of the ‘pure’ part of me, if you don’t remember,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember all too clearly, honey,” she purses her lips in distaste. “Fine, change the color if you must, but keep some white, for traditions sake. We don't want to anger the gods above.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at the dress in the mirror, finally meeting my own eyes. I consider ripping the lovely dress to shreds, but it honestly would be a shame. It’s quite beautiful, making it all the more annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands to leave, the jaguar immediately at her heels. "Do come quickly when you're summoned at the party." I don't answer. She stands in the middle of the doorway. "Got it?" She asks in a harsher tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clench my teeth before answering with a simple yes. I refuse to meet her eyes though, only staring at myself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and do remember my warning about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>shapeshifter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they are not to be trusted.” At last she leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither should we trust ourselves,” I murmur to myself. The war waged long ago against the shapeshifters, the massacre it caused and the few that remain are telling of how much my kind is to be trusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take off the garment and send it to be dyed. I change into normal clothes with light armor before heading to the square, Shadow trailing behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I step into the house of pleasure, the guards at the doors don’t even spare a glance. Thankfully the establishment keeps various rooms, but it does not stop the sounds that reverberate all across. Nate walks in by my side. We both ignore the sounds, immediately going to the main office. Iris lounges lazily, her feet propped up on the desk. She offers us a smile as we enter, before taking another puff of her cigar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, your highness,” she bows her head slightly, her brown hair cascading forward. Her green eyes glint with amusement as we stand before her. “I assume you aren’t here for my whores?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow steps softly behind me, growling and baring his teeth at her. “I assure you we’re just here for the money you owe us, Iris,” I say, keeping my eyes on her face. The black gown doing nothing to hide her figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See something you like?” she jeers, leaning forward, looking at the both of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The money, Iris, unless you want to see your establishment seized by the crown and destroyed,” Nathaniel threatens, his wolf ready to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already paid her royal highness, she wants me to pay her double,” she pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of a war, and the only reason you aren’t out in the streets is thanks to our kindness.” I lean to the side, making a show to exhibit my sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This war has waged for far too long. No one cares to go to war for the fallen King and Prince anymore.” Shadow lets out a low growl. I almost let one out as well. Instead, I flash her with a smile. Her nose flares, and she almost stands up, before her eyes go to the lion. She settles back on her chair. She smiles. “That shouldn’t be a problem, your highness.” She stands, putting on a robe. “We also have new whores, some that resemble your past lover. Perhaps that would suit you? Unless the rumors were not true about you fucking a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t finish her sentence, Nathaniel’s hand gripped on her throat, dagger inches away from her eye. I put a hand up, and he immediately backs away. I take her chin in my hands, murmuring in a low voice and forcing her to listen as I whisper harshly in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the money now and I may find it in me to not destroy your ability to walk and see,” I tell her, releasing her chin. She steps away immediately, going to a tall dresser to retrieve the money. Silently, she hands us the money. I smile at her. “And Iris, do care to not spread rumors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffs out indignantly. I signal Nate towards her - he understands immediately. I cannot afford to be disrespected, and especially not from pleasure houses. Her eyes widen in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” Nate lines up her hands on the desk. Taking a small statue from the desk, I smash her delicate hands. She screams out. Over and over I bring it down, mostly at the memory of what I couldn’t have in the past. It was years ago. The sound of her cracking bones gives me a sense of satisfaction. At last I stop. Whimpers come from her at the sight of her mangled fingers, blood coating the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t disrespect my family again Iris,” I head out, my general behind me. “Your master may need assistance,” is all I say to the guard stationed outside the door. He bows, quickly heading up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, we make our way out, the sunlight warming my cheeks. I breathe in the crisp air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Nathaniel asks once we are far away from the establishment. We walk through the woods, undisturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh - an empty and false sound. “I think you should be more worried about Iris.” The leaves crunch under my steps. “I’m fine.” I don’t dare think long about it, I have to move on. Nate only nods in comprehension.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day we stand in the middle of the arena once more. Candle light and rays of sunshine illuminate the interior of the aqueducts. Nathaniel stands to my right, with the rest - William, Halice, and Whest - lined up to my left. Sohl stands in front of me, alert as ever in simple and light armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a while since I last saw your training, but tell me again, what are your specialties?" I ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the academy most can receive one of five trainings, our family of course, handles on more. Matakk - fighting principles, Elsiah - healing, Sentina - blood and body manipulation, Felsare - temperature and ice manipulation, and Iviria - plant control and principles. Only few know all of the five training, Larhetni, mother, and uncle being amongst them. My cousins and I, along with some in House Marotta and House Romano are well on our way as well. Only few others have the potential to go to such heights either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Matakk and Elsiah," he answers confidently, before adding, "for now, at least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't done the Crimson training then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and looks away, as if in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"William and I can teach you. But for now, I want to see the extent of your abilities." I take a step closer, smiling. "Last at least fifteen minutes against any one of us in combat, for your first test."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it?" He asks bewildered, taking a look over my shoulder. He shuffles around, considering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell, I'll even let you go against Shadow, if he accepts," I gesture to the lion, who barely lifts his head up to look at us before yawning and laying his head to sleep. I chuckle. "Or not. Lazy cat," I mutter. Shadow huffs out in indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go against the assassin," Sohl finally declares. I raise an eyebrow in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whest walks forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you’ve heard the rumors about our dearest assassin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whest gives Sohl a wicked smile, his amber eyes shining with amusement. He pushes his black hair back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sohl stands firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid they are true, Sohl,” I tell him, watching his confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so you meant that he is a literal demon, or is it metaphorical?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel lets out a laugh. Even William smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A literal demon,” I respond, “Though more of a nuisance on most days, if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whest frowns, looking back at me, exasperated. “I’m literally 200 years old,” he scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet none the wiser.” His frown deepens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get a demon to work for you?” Sohl asks, analyzing Whest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well actually-” Whest starts off, but I cut him off before he can begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, you have to last fifteen minutes in the ring with him,” I gesture to the arena, “feel free to use water, or whatever you think will be helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whest jumps on the balls of his feet, stretching his arms. Before us, he changes to a fouler shape - elongated claws emerge from his hands, and his body changes shape into one similar to a bear. His fangs glint under the reflection of candlelight. To his credit, Sohl doesn’t step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” I decide to taunt, “Choose anyone else if you don’t wish to combat a demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fighting a demon is one of a kind experience I cannot pass up,” he answers wisely, though I know that he’s being stubborn for the most part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do take care to not harm Sohl too much, he is a dear member of the family,” I remind jokingly to Whest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all back away from the ring, which in essence is elevated stone, surrounded by water, with bridges connecting to the center. Sohl takes a defensive stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Whest take on such a form,” Nathaniel murmurs once we are out of range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And somehow that form is kinder than ones we’ve seen before.” I take a seat on the cool stone, next to Shadow. Nathaniel murmurs back his agreement. Sin comes to attention at Nathaniel’s side as the fight begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod from me, Whest unleashes his might upon my cousin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl crouches before Whest can get a hit on him, quickly moving around. Immediately, he swings his sword - missing the mark by a lot as Whest turns around. Unfortunately, Sohl doesn’t manage to deflect the blow and is thrown into the edge of the ring. He stands, and lunges after the demon. Whest maneuvers about his attacks, and slashes Sohl’s arms. Extending his hand towards the water, he makes it rise all around the arena, blocking most of our view. I stand to take a better look. As the water levels go down, I notice that Sohl is forcing water down Whest’s throat. Less than a quarter of the time has gone by, and Sohl looks in worse shape than the demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he knows that a demon can’t drown?” Nathaniel murmurs the question next to me. We learned that fact the hard way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halice shrugs. “Unless he uses fire or a different tactic, he will most likely fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait uneasily for the fight to end, unsure whether or not I want him to win, and if he has realized that demons don’t carry the same blood as humans. All Sohl’s attacks do is deter Whest for a couple of seconds, the water weighing him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” I let out a gasp, once I realize Sohl’s plan. Nathaniel glances at me in confusion, his focus more attentive than before. His eyes widen in comprehension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whest raises a hand, but in mid strike, stops short. He is flung backwards. Water no longer drips out the side of him, but envelops him, twisting and forcing him down. Sohl stands over the assassin triumphantly, but struggles to keep him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at the watch. Six minutes have passed. I nod at Whest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fights against the water, forcing it out of his body. Black shadows swirl around him, deterring all water attacks. Before our eyes Whest goes back to his human form, armed with a sword. Sohl deflects jab after jab, and begins to use water once more to either stun the demon momentarily or to freeze in order to slow his attacks. At first glance, it seems to be more of a nuisance to Whest. Sohl forms ice shards, launching from all sides, and some find the mark deep within the demon. He growls in anger, swiveling around, apparently deciding to not mess with the child anymore. In a matter of seconds Whest has Sohl pinned down, fangs inches from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine minutes,” Nathaniel announces, assuming the fight to be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl slips out under Whest and launches a series of quick attacks. He tries to force the water down his throat once more, to no avail. Panting heavily he stands against Whest, unyielding. He straightens his posture before pulling out daggers, throwing them rapidly. Each misses, but in the alteration, he aims water at Whest’s face, freezing the water around and in his eyes. The demon howls in pain, drawing back in deathly silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl doesn’t dare to make a single sound. Whest drawls around in a circle, and unable to see, he cocks his head to listen better. It’s surprising that he can’t pinpoint Sohl’s location, as demons can usually hear far better than humans, until I notice that water is also trickling out of his ears. Sohl has deprived him of his hearing as well. He gets ready to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halice slips from my side, disappearing completely from where she was just seconds ago. Sohl launches himself on the demon, bringing down his sword with deadly accuracy. Only three minutes left to go. Whest stays on the defensive, drawing back and deflecting blows despite being deprived of two senses. A lynx leaps out from behind Sohl. His eyes widen in surprise, before dodging Halice’s bite. Losing focus, the demon immediately regains his eyesight. He gives a wicked smile, and even bows in thanks to Halice, before turning into the fanged, wild beast, and pins Sohl down, knocking him unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I approach my cousin, gingerly lifting his head to ensure that he has no serious injuries. Slowly, I mend the injuries he suffered through the fight - mostly slashes and some bruises. I let some remain however, to mark his success against fighting a demon. Sohl groans as he tries to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t fifteen minutes was it?” is all he asks, before laying his head back down in my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around fourteen minutes, I believe,” I tell him, stroking his hair, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groans before opening his eyes again. Even Whest gives him a genuine smile. “What?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You passed the first test, Sohl.” I pull him to a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he rubs his eyes, staring warily at Whest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a feat to last ten minutes in the ring with Whest. After doing so, I wanted to see how aware you were of your surroundings. A bit slow, but it can certainly be improved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I passed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh thank god." He slumps back into my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so dramatic," I say, touching my forehead to his for a moment. "Come on then, you've got a lot of training to do, and a couple more tests." He groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stay outside the main entrance of the ballroom. My mask fits snugly and feels cool against my face. Before entering, I take a look at the sunset, the stars just barely visible. The boots echo against the tile of the floor as I stride in. The spiraling arches on either side of the door curve all the way to the top, entwining into a flower at the center of the ceiling. All around me, the dull grey stone is decorated with rugs, many with the house seal - a black tree, invertible from root to branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping forward, I am encompassed by the crowd, and am happy to lose myself within them. I stray away from those with green eyes, heeding Larhetni’s warning. I dance aimlessly with some cousins. Eventually I start to dance with other diplomats, even those I do not know, until I finally take a break, almost downing the champagne in a single gulp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you enjoying yourself Khy?” Amelia asks, suddenly behind me, amusement shining in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The anonymity feels great, it makes we want to say ‘fuck you’ to someone,” I reply, reaching for another flute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think many people would react kindly to that,” someone says from behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>take it?,” I ask the young man, staring up at his mask. He stands a good four inches or so above my height. The only other telling feature I can make out is his dark hair and light brown skin. His eyes are shielded by the mask. “And how can you see with that mask?” I ask before I can stop myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should try saying it and find out,” he teases, a smirk forming on his face. He wears light armor, and his suit is a deep blue. “As for the mask, I can see quite well, actually. Your mask is quite daunting and beautiful, if I may say.” He adds, taking a closer look at my mask as he steps closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I reply, fidgeting with the mask - pure black adorned with silver patterns covering the upper half of my face. I’m about to say something else when I see another young man approaching, and if it weren’t for his green eyes, I might have indulged him as well. “Let’s dance!” I grab the mysterious man into a close embrace, almost making the both of us fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he starts with clunky movements due to surprise, he settles into a nice rhythm, spinning and swaying me around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell me why you avoided interaction with that guy over there?” he asks after a while of dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He appears to be cursed, I am afraid,” I tell him, taking a closer look at his mask - a simple, yet elegant navy blue mask, with a swooping arch on the side. The holes of the mask covered with small lattice. “You’ve got an interesting mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks?” he replies, twirling me around. “But do pray tell how you know that a man is cursed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all in the eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We continue the dance, going faster and faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were to look into my eyes would you say I am cursed then?” he dips me low, and leans in, almost whispering the question against my ear. I tremble slightly. I try to give him a smile as he brings me up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the moment I’ve decided I can trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honored,” he grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frown, in realization, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andrew. Yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Khy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song comes to an end. I nod in thanks, leaving Andrew behind before he can protest, and disappear into the crowd once more. I spend the rest of my time conversing with some diplomats, or with the heirs of other houses. Funny how I always thought that if I were to be married, it would most likely be to someone in House Marotta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, your highness,” someone says from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whirl around to find Nathaniel. A grin illuminates his face, and I can’t help but offer one as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bows before offering his hand. “May I have this dance?” he asks, his silver eyes shining and contrasting against his black mask. Small stars adorn it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think yourself worthy of such a thing?” I taunt, letting my hand hover over his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know it, Princess,” he replies, grasping my hand tightly and pulling me by my waist with his other hand. He dips me low. And so begins my last dance of the night. For a moment, everything else falls away, as though it were only Nate and I. He twirls me around, his gaze never leaving my own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, I’m summoned by mother to meet her. Before I can make an exit, Nathaniel thanks me for the dance, and briefly touches his lips to my hand. A small blush forms on my cheeks, and I leave slowly, giving him one last look as I exit the ballroom and head to the house of worship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stride in, head held high, even though the place has always felt uncomfortable for me, especially with the adorning paintings. The one thing I like about the place are the small water canals that run from the fountain in the altar, all the way to the back, connecting and twisting with others. The dark stone of the altar contrasts against the white marble floor. I walk up to the altar, taking my place besides mother and remove my mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of us stands another woman, roughly the same age as my mom, but with more prominent gray hairs. I glance around looking for my betrothed, wondering if I’m to marry the old woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, the doors clank open, and in strides Andrew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try to calm myself, masking my surprise. He comes to stand next to who I assume to be his mother. His face reveals nothing. That’s when I realize that he must have known who I was the whole time. I had found it odd, but hadn’t given it much thought that he didn’t know my name. Even with a mask, it was quite obvious who I am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Khy,” he says, taking off his mask to reveal stunning, treacherous green eyes. He grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andrew.” I dip my head slightly, refusing to return the smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’ve met each other, but allow me to formally introduce you, and welcome you both into our home,” mother says with a smile, placing a hand on my shoulder. “This is my daughter, Khylani Venturi, heir apparent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman smiles back, but the gesture doesn’t reach her eyes. “I am Selene Helkin, and this is my son, Andrew Helkin, second in line to the throne of the Earth Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes snap up to his, widening in apprehension. His stare turns serious, scanning my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elena,” Selene intervenes before mother can continue, “Before going further, I want to clarify the significance of this union, and all it entails.” Halice had warned me that our guests had certain precautions and demands. One being land. The only extra land we have however, belongs to the other Houses. All however, must bow to House Venturi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Mother puts a hand on her chest in understanding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dramatic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As we both know, Khylani will not be the true heir until she passes a trial, correct?” The old lady scans me, head to toe, “It would put us at ease if the union, the wedding that is, would happen after that moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows at Andrew, surprised to find the monarch to be picky. Not that I can blame him though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, your majesty,” I bow my head in respect, “But do know that I will not fail. This kingdom is mine to rule. I hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t be disappointed.” Mother glances at me, and gives me an imperceptible nod. It’s shocking to see her approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Earthen queen purses her lips, almost frowning at me. Andrew’s own mouth rises slightly in a half-smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have a moment with my betrothed?” Andrew asks, carefully controlling his tone of voice. I almost snort at the word</span>
  <em>
    <span> betrothed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both queens simply nod, and make their way outside, keeping the pretenses of mutual respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand there, staring at him, waiting for him to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy yourself at the ball, your highness?” I finally find myself asking before he can get a word in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was quite splendid. I danced the night away,” he grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose you didn’t wish to reveal your identity until now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it would be a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect you to be this clueless,” he murmurs staring at the adorning patterns on the ceiling. Upon closer look, I can make out bags under his eyes, he must not have been able to handle this proposal well either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’ve seen you before. I’m glad we already have that level of trust, though.” I clench my teeth in frustration, letting my words leak out my indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you my name, did I not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scoff. “Like that was much of a sign to identify you as my </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrothed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I say the word with disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have been paying more attention then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile sweetly. “Do take care to be more forward and honest in the future then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like you will be with me?” He stands, towering over me. His green eyes seem to sparkle more as I look up at him. “I know exactly what this betrothal entails, don’t act like there will be something more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re on the same page as that. At least they could have paired me with your brother, a soon to be king. Instead, they stuck me with you,” I retort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what a pity. Though I thought you’d lament more the fact that you won’t be able to be with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>boytoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes me a second to realize that he’s talking about Nathaniel. I chuckle. “What boytoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. “Look, it’s clear that we’re not going to be on the best of terms with this marriage, but I already expected that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh is that so? I had more expectations for you,” I slowly scan him up and down, letting my eyes meet his, “You’ve failed to meet them, to say the least. This marriage is something we both have to endure, and we can either be pissy about it, or be somewhat on amicable terms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I always wished my bride would say something like that. You’re a true romantic. Nonetheless, that seems reasonable enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, somewhat satisfied at what we’ve reached. “Oh, and Andrew, dearest?” I ask sweetly. I fill my voice with as much venom as I can muster. “Don’t call my general a boytoy again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare, dearest. At least not to the boytoy’s face.” He cocks his head innocently to the side as he glares at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach forward, cupping his face gently, and murmur, “Don’t disrespect my general again. The only reason you aren’t writhing in pain right now is because I can’t deface a holy place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bares his teeth, and slaps my hand away. “I would like to see you try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly in the back of my mind I recall the importance of this alliance, of the war we’re fighting. Simultaneously the both of us move, I sink unto to the ground, falling back, and am pinned by the smooth rock. Similarly, Andrew lays immobile on the floor. The only thing I can make out are his grunts as he struggles around the invisible force keeping him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. Me. Out. Of. This,” I hiss out, barely able to move an inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Prince can reply, I hear footsteps closing in on us. I twist my head around to find Larhetni glaring at us. Still, I keep my hold on Andrew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the pride of House Venturi,” he comments, and quickly adds before I can protest, “And the Prince of the mighty Earthen Kingdom… both acting like children.” He sighs. “Both of you get up. This alliance will crumble before it even starts if the two of you can’t control your tantrums.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eye twitches. Grinding my teeth, I unwillingly let the Prince have control of his body once more. He does me the same favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your power lives up to your name,” I comment, nodding in approval, and dusting myself off. “I’m sure we will be able to reach something… for the future, and for our kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps my gaze, before slightly bowing his head. “For our kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, I begin to walk out of the house of worship. “Goodbye for now, Cursed Prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, the smile he offers doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. “Goodbye, Khy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day I find the Earthen Prince by the lake. He’s talking animatedly with Larehtni - he nods at his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I incline my head forward slightly towards Larehtni once I reach them. I adhere from bowing at Andrew. He simply arches a brow up, but doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that you’re joining us today Andrew,” I try to feign a smile. “Fucking, perfect,” I mutter. Unfortunately, both hear my side comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Larehtni shakes his head at my lack of diplomacy, I suppose. “I’ll leave you both to it,” he says sternly. “And Khylani, don’t forget about tonight’s mountain race.” He walks away, a small smile on his lips. I frown at him, before turning my attention to Andrew once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice chance to get reacquainted, wouldn’t you say dearest?” Andrew’s face breaks out into an overly cheerful smile. “We can also get over yesterday’s disappointment. Most specifically your flaws.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They pale in comparison to yours,” I cock my head to side and smile, copying yesterday’s encounter. Before he can get another word in, I ask, “Shall we get started then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s.” He scans the area, and for a moment, the ground below rumbles and shakes slightly. He breathes in the fresh air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance around waiting, and stare at him for a moment too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My beauty may be beyond compare, but you don’t have to stare at me so intently, Khy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just wondering if your dumbass was going to use his bending when we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I answer, before adding, “And honestly there’s not much to look at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye twitches, before he says, “Where else would I use it?” he asks innocently, before hissing, “Of course I know not to use it, what do you take me for? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just unsheath your sword, Andrew. You probably need the practice,” I unsheath my sword. “Let’s dance, Prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” he murmurs, unsheathing both swords strapped at his sides. He flips them easily in his hands, as though they were a part of him. “Don’t regret this, Princess.” With a wicked smile on his lips, he moves first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I block his first swing, quick to move, undoubtedly knowing that the truly deadly swing will come from the second blade. Stepping to the side, I pull a small dagger, whirling around to meet his blows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes go by, and all I can do is continue to defend, to block each swing of his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And just yesterday you were threatening me - you can barely defend yourself, no wonder you need the support of my Kingdom," he grins as he lifts his leg up, to hit me square in the chest. I react too late, and go flying backwards, landing with a soft thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baring my teeth, I get up on my feet, and begin my series of attacks. I stop thinking altogether, and let my arm guide my sword to its mark. He backs away in surprise for a moment as our swords clash, but I don't let him think long. I keep pushing forward, my sword seconds away from piercing his arm. He blocks it, but it still manages to graze his arm. Smirking I take a step to the side and trip him as he lunges forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he begins to fall, he pulls me down with him. Within seconds he has me pinned down, his knees on my legs, and his sword next to my neck. I push the small dagger still clutched in my hand slightly forward, right where his heart is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not bad, Princess, I suppose we can call it a tie, for now," he says, but doesn't move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I twist out of his grasp, and take away the sword from his hand. With his own blade at his neck, and the other dangerously close to his eye, I say "I've never settled for ties Prince."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets my gaze, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm glad," is all he responds with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheathing my dagger, I get up and offer a hand to the Prince. He takes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for training with me,” I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure was all mine, Khylani.” He bows his head, before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I simply stare at his back as he walks away. Before going out of my sight he turns around and grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring again, Princess.” He raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat flares my cheeks. I simply raise my middle finger at him. His laugh echoes across the forest as he turns away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, the Prince and his mother are gone, not a single trace left behind. It makes me wonder how they arrived, perhaps they built tunnels underground to travel, though that theory sounds the most ridiculous. I spend my time going over strategies and plans to be used once I’m in the front lines. At night I read up on the culture and abilities of earthbenders - their culture and ways are interesting - I don’t want to be in the dark in anything for the alliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple more weeks of training, I decide to test Sohl once more. His abilities are great, and he seems to be able to think his way logically out of almost every situation, but I want to see what happens when he can’t. For that, the Caede is to be utilized, this time with a close supervision from Larhetni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we arrive outside the arena I look to my cousin, and I can’t tell if he’s shaking in anticipation or excitement. It could be a combination of both. Only Whest accompanies me this time however, with Nathaniel at the academy, and Halice off to her duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl cracks his knuckles nervously. Whest pats him on the back, encouragingly, but offers no advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so you know what you are in for once it begins right?” Larhetni asks, standing in the center of the arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he gulps, looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re basically trying to get out of a maze, which happens to always be changing every half hour or so. Not to include the obstacles that you may find in the way. Unfortunately, you also won’t be able to take your Celestial with you,” I state, recalling the time I went into the dreadful maze. At times I still glance at the arena in resentment. I didn’t figure it out until the third day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, that seems straightforward enough,” Sohl comments, stepping onto the arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I spot my mother and uncle entering from the side. She holds up an arm, stopping Sohl altogether in his path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not be testing you today Sohl,” she says, looking at me. I keep my face neutral, uninterested to not show the panic brewing within. Larhetni looks equally confused as I am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sohl begins to open his mouth, glancing back at me. I slightly shake my head, stopping him from commenting at all. He bows gracefully, before exiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty,” Larhetni bows low in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I adhere from bowing, instead walking forward to the middle of the arena. Only now do I feel the emptiness of the arena, of that uncomfortable hollowness devoid of sound and life. “Mother,” I turn to face her, “What will you have me do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s tradition to test the heir apparent before going to war - to the enemy lines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frown. “I’ve been to war before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you barely got a taste of it, and did not take command as you will this time." She smiles. "It’s all done simply to ensure that you are ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water streams take shape all over the ground floor. High walls and blocks are elevated all around me, and I find myself in a different version of the maze I faced once. At least I have plenty of weapons with me, and a steady stream of water. The task will no doubt be harder than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All exits are closed off, and I lose sight of them all. The last face I see as the walls rise higher is Larhetni’s. He nods in encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snarl comes from behind me. I push the water from the side, aiming spears of ice at the creature. The winged beast lunges out of the way, building momentum as it approaches me. If it has intelligence, it would make it all the more difficult to kill it - if that's my only task. Unfortunately, mother has never been that kind. I continue to run down the twists and turns of the maze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after losing the other beast, a wolf comes snarling from the right. I don’t have time to wonder if it’s the same beast in a different skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It snarls, launching on its hind feet. I dive to the side, sending a dagger into its stomach. With a whine, it stays on the floor. I go through the maze mostly unscathed, and am surprised to find myself suddenly isolated, not even a trickle of water to get by. I turn around to realize that I am trapped. I should have armed myself with water, or ice at least. No matter now. Numbers and other symbols appear on the wall to my right. After a beat I understand that it’s a test of intelligence. As I face the wall, I feel warmth behind me, and when I turn around, the adjacent wall is on fire, slowly closing in on me. I recoil in horror and distinctly recall my brother’s screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scarring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their dead bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I snap out of it and turn to the problem. A minute passes. I’m beginning to sweat, my heart beating faster by the second. With a jolt and a moment of comprehension, I move the numbers around. I become desperate and frantic as I feel the fire lapping at my heels until the hall finally changes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in the second level of the maze. I come face to face with the beast. It flaps its wings, cornering me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm panting, kneeling, trying to identify any weaknesses. My mind tries to wrap around itself as the creature changes shape. A shapeshifter or demon then. Fantastic. It turns into Nathaniel. My mind goes blank for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not like this shape?” The creature says, approaching slowly. “Or is it that you like it too much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swing my sword forward, and sweep my leg underneath him. I push a knife under the pit of his arms. He howls in pain. The noise unnerves me. I pin him, swords seconds away from piercing his chest when he changes into Sohl. It stops me briefly - enough for him to push me off and attack once more. He takes out the dagger embedded on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunges forward, dagger inches away from my face, and with another swing, he stabs my side. I grunt. I sidestep the second blow, and call water to my palms. I freeze the ground, all the way to his legs. Still he fights, aiming the dagger forward. I catch his arm, and break it. The sickening crunch echoes across the maze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature changes skins once more, this time into an exact copy of what my brother would have looked like. My features molded perfectly along his face. Still, it doesn’t stop me from slashing his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world starts to spin. Perhaps it’s the bloodloss. I fall to the ground, catching my breath, until darkness envelops me. I welcome it, refusing to shed the tears that threaten to spill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm running through the lake, laughing with Aeros, both overjoyed at the simplicity of walking on water. We are eleven. Larhetni watches from afar. My steps make soft ripples across the water. I stop abruptly when I see mother approaching. She waves for us to come back, but I start to sink, peacefully floating in the embrace of water. I sink all the way to the bottom as my brother tries to reach for me. He doesn’t reach in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything goes black. I am fifteen. Mother is testing me at the Caede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” she tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t, no matter how many times I try. All I want to do is let myself break, to cry out, but the stubborn part of me denies shedding a single tear. Fire comes at me from all sides. I shield myself with water, but it barely provides any protection against the heat. It dissolves into mist. I grit my teeth, and with a grunt, raise my arms, creating a solid wall of ice around me. I smile, proud and happy at achieving the task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?” I ask, hoping that she will approve of my achievement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be as capable of destroying as you are of creating,” she pauses, before adding, “Take it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My smile fades away as I realize that I can’t do the task. That I have failed once more. But I refuse to give up. I raise my arms in an effort to dissipate the wall back into water, or move it. It doesn’t budge. All I hear are her footsteps retreating. My screams echo across the arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can barely make out the surroundings around me, the world still swaying. I try to open my eyes, and notice that I am being carried back to the castle. I look up, surprised to see Larhetni, holding me against him. I clench my hands in shame and trying not to think too much, trying to not imagine if someday I will have to kill him - real or not. I can’t stop the sob that builds in my throat, at the thought of it, and the events that happened minutes ago. I pull at his shirt, hiding my face childishly against his chest as he gently strokes my hair. A part of me realizes that all my wounds have been healed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passes by and Larhetni’s already laying me down in my chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I say, swallowing back the lump in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He somehow seems to understand. He touches his forehead to mind, wiping a tear away, before leaving. It brings a small smile to my face - the thought of him being proud of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think of what will happen, if I passed mother’s test after all, but I don’t want to care anymore. I really don’t. It has only brought me pain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I take a stroll through the forest. It seems to thrive and hum with life, and all I hear are the sounds of birds and my feet squelching on the freshly-rained ground. Shadow strides by my side - my only companion. Today I turn eighteen. And tomorrow I head to a foreign country filled with enemies.</p>
<p>I finally come across the tree I was looking for, a tall oak tree. Its leaves already turning a soft orange. I scale it to a high branch, and mark another tally on its trunk. Ten tallies total.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Aeros," I whisper to the tree. After his death, I dispersed his ashes across the forest, but especially around this tree. </p>
<p>We used to scale trees together, pulling on the other to get as high as we could. This was the highest we ever got together. It was the tallest tree we had found. I never dared to go higher than this, not without him.</p>
<p>From this sight, I watch the sunrise, the stars glinting out of sight as the soft yellow and orange hues appear in the sky.</p>
<p>After thinking of nothing in particular, I scale down the tree and am immediately greeted by Shadow. He whines softly. He too lost a brother, Aeros's unnamed Celestial - a tabby cat, not unlike how Shadow used to be. I stroke his mane, burying my face in it.</p>
<p>Wandering aimlessly for a while, I finally turn back to the castle, the ground rumbles slightly as I walk back - it seems to beat with the drum of my heart. I wipe away my tears. Once I am outside the castle doors, I am immediately greeted by Nate before I can make it inside.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday!” he says cheerfully, holding a package under his arm.</p>
<p>I smile, hugging him by the side. "What did you get me?" I take the package from his arm. I unwrap it rapidly, tearing the soft paper away. It's a bow, made of ash wood. "How did you get this?" I ask, hoping that gratitude shows in my eyes. Engraved along its handle show patterns, along with my brother’s name, as well as my own in our native tongue.</p>
<p>"While you were gone, I had the opportunity to pay a visit to the Earth Nation when I went with your uncle."</p>
<p>"Thank you," I say, despite being reminded of my betrothed. It's possible that Nathaniel was not aware of the arrangements made with the earthbenders. No matter, I'll let them all know soon of my engagement.</p>
<p>"Come on, we gotta eat some cake," he tugs me by the elbow.</p>
<p>“I do hope you weren’t the one to bake the cake this time,” I comment, smiling as he pulls me forward excitedly to the kitchens.</p>
<p>“You truly wound me, Khy. But it was me,” he grins as we descend the steps.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>We make the trip on ships. Ironically Sohl hurls his guts along the trip due to nausea of being in the ocean. Fortunately for him, his Celestial - Hazel, a massive dog, almost akin to a bear, seems to enjoy herself, basking in the sunlight or comforting Sohl. In less than two weeks time we finally make it across the Broken Sea. The goal in mind, to acquire and fortify the territory we've gained in Intelia. Rumors also have it that the Ember Prince is in the front lines, giving me a chance to move along the eleven year war.</p>
<p>“Well, you look like you’re handling it well there, Sohl,” Nate teases my cousin.</p>
<p>He scoffs. “Fuck you,” he grumbles out through gritted teeth, before puking once more.</p>
<p>William pats him in the back, slightly shaking, trying to withhold his laughter. I don’t stop the smile that begins to form at the side of my mouth.</p>
<p>Halice comes back from below deck, hair wet, no doubt from her recent transformation. I had spotted a shark looming about the ship before. </p>
<p>“We’ll be there in a couple of days, at most,” she informs me, her hair color turning a lighter shade, and her skin darkens slightly. I nod, looking to the front, watching the wind flap the sails.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Once we disembark from the ships, we take the trek along unfamiliar land. The climate is unsurprisingly warmer, though only slightly so. We make it to the camps, heading straight to the biggest tent, to report in, or rather, take charge. It is why I am here after all. With my team behind me, I walk in. Everyone bows their head respectfully in greeting.</p>
<p>“Welcome, your highness,” the current war General greets me, seated at the head of the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you, General Jehin.” I take a seat opposite from him. “We’ve arrived with more supplies and troops, as requested.”</p>
<p>“Allow me to take you, and…” he glares behind me, “Your companions around the grounds. As you well know, the siege has been going for some weeks now, and still they persist. Taking Ferin castle has proven much more difficult than originally imagined.”</p>
<p>After showing us the battalions and introducing us to the leading commanders, we make it to the infirmary. Row after row of hundreds of soldiers severely burned stand out. It surprises me that we did not see them sooner, or heard their pained moans.</p>
<p>“There’s so many,” Sohl whispers, grasping the hilt of his sword tightly.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t they be healed by now? Some don’t even have cots to lie in,” William asks.</p>
<p>“Where are the healers? I thought you had sufficient…” I trail off, noticing that there are indeed healers going across the wounded.</p>
<p>“This only occurred yesterday, your highness,” the general finally says at last after having a chance to speak.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“It appears that his highness, the Ember Prince is also here, along with the one they call the Ash demon. But to more clearly answer your question, they drained the nearby streams and lakes prior to our arrival and the only lake left resides inside Ferin Castle. Our only resource of water is the ocean, which at most is only bothersome to acquire water, but we run out rather quickly.”</p>
<p>“Is the prince or the demon at least wounded or have you gotten close?”</p>
<p>“Not unlike yourself, he seems to keep interesting company, so we have been unable to drastically damage him in any way. We are making headway to tear the walls down, however.”</p>
<p>“I see, and how much of this was his doing?” I step forward, signaling William and Sohl toward the soldiers. They're both gifted healers. William immediately begins to help with the wounded. After a second, so does Sohl.</p>
<p>“The battalion he led caused all this you see before you.”</p>
<p>"Let us discuss this matter more in the future general, but for now, I'll assist with the wounded," I say, kneeling next to the nearest soldier.</p>
<p>General Jehin bows his head for a moment in gratitude, staring at us work for a moment before leaving.</p>
<p>Some of the soldiers are thankfully unconscious, yet still hundreds are severely wounded. Approaching the next moaning soldier, I lay my hands on her torso, concentrating on the regeneration of skin. She glances up at me and starts to scream, trying to pull away. She strikes out with her arm, but I catch it and attempt to calm the whimpering woman who can't be older than I am.</p>
<p>She continues to kick and scream.</p>
<p>I shush her gently, pushing her into the cot before healing her wounds, and sending a false sense of euphoria through her body in order to relax her. With wide and terrified eyes, she continues to stare up at me as I slowly but surely heal her.</p>
<p>And so I continue with the rest of the wounded until dusk. Few have similar reactions as the girl before, but most seem grateful or too out of it.</p>
<p>Later, we all meet up once more with the general in the tent. Maps and plans are laid out all across the table. I file in silently, so much so that he doesn’t notice my presence until I speak.</p>
<p>“I propose we build an irrigation canal, general.” He almost jumps out of his seat. He frowns, either at my idea or the fact that he could not sense my arrival.</p>
<p>“Are you saying you would like to go into agriculture?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Well it technically would not be for irrigation, we would be able to bring in water from the ocean far more quickly. And it would make the soldiers less anxious, to have their favored element in the fight.” The place feels too dry, devoid of life and the relaxing hum of water.</p>
<p>"How do you propose we build it?"</p>
<p>"With the help of my betrothed of course," I reply, my expression resolute. I can feel the gaze of my cousins on me, in hidden shock. Even Nate glances at me briefly. "I felt his presence earlier in one of the battalions. I assume you were going to introduce him sooner or later." I raise a brow with the question.</p>
<p>The General blinks once, before sighing. "Indeed he is here. But he's departing in a couple of days."</p>
<p>"I'm sure we will be able to figure something out, won't we, dearest?" I turn around, finding Andrew smirking.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dare disappoint you, Khy," he takes a seat to my right.</p>
<p>Nathaniel looks back and forth, his eyes settling on the earthbender. "That's…" he trails off.</p>
<p>I nod. "It is."</p>
<p>Only Sohl looks at Andrew in confusion, staring intently.</p>
<p>"When do we start?" He asks.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"I did not imagine that you would have me do this in the middle of the night," Andrew mutters as we make our way to the open sea. Thankfully no one really knows the face of the Prince, but it's better to avoid interaction with others, and get this done as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Why, are you tired?"</p>
<p>"Quite the opposite actually," he smiles, mischief glinting in his eyes.</p>
<p>Without even a glance, I cause his footing to give out slightly. Unfortunately, he doesn't trip, bending the earth too quickly to catch and cushion him. He only glares at me, his expression promising a rebuttal. </p>
<p>"I'd offer some help, but it looks like the hard part is up to you, Cursed Prince," I tell him, gesturing at the earth, "Unfortunate I cannot bend earth, but do tell if you need assistance."</p>
<p>He kneels on the ground, laying a hand on the dirt. "It's wet," he points out matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>I frown. "So?"</p>
<p>"It'd be easier if it were devoid of moisture, to get a more clear grip on it." He gestures at me with both hands, still kneeling, "You could probably take it all out, no?"</p>
<p>"Of course." I close my eyes to concentrate. The amount of water is minimal, but consistent enough to pull away from the earth. I raise my hands, imagining that I am pulling the water along with the motion. Droplets rise, and I condense them into a ball of water, before moving it to the side.</p>
<p>“That should work,” Andrew says, taking my place, pushing with his hands in front, building a pathway as the ground moves forwards. He waits for me to continue with the next section.</p>
<p>“Actually, this way it would take too long. I’ll pull, and you push along.” I stand next to him, breath fogging slightly from the cold of the night. Crickets are the only sound that keep us company as we work, I direct the water to the side, as he solidifies the path with stone, and so we continue until the sun begins to loom over the horizon.</p>
<p>I turn to sit on a rock, but fall hard on my ass. I look to see that I missed the rock, by a lot. I stare at Andrew, who is trying to hold in laughter.</p>
<p>“Need help?” he asks, offering a hand.</p>
<p>“You’re already enough of a pain in my ass, Andrew,” I say, standing up on my own, and dusting off the dirt.</p>
<p>“And here I thought we were engaged.” He pouts.</p>
<p>I grimace, causing him to chuckle lightly. I shake my head, sighing.</p>
<p>We head back, sitting outside of the tent, around the dying embers of a forgotten fire. “Thank you, for the help.” I put my hands close to the fire, warming up. He inclines his head. After some silence, I venture to ask, “How bad is the Ember Prince and Ash demon? Did you get close enough to see either of them?”</p>
<p>Andrew stays still for a moment, looking at the sparks of the fire before meeting my eyes. “The flames of the Ash demon are unlike anything I've seen before. They almost glow a silver hue, and true to his name, leaves nothing but ashes in his wake. The Prince seems almost on equal ground as his companion, and it would be hard to catch them off guard, but not impossible. I did not get close enough, but they also appear to be skilled with the sword, and make a deadly combo. Separating them might be your best bet.”</p>
<p>I listen closely to his words, deliberating.</p>
<p>“I did try to save those I could, you know, from the fire. In all the chaos, no one really noticed an earthbender blocking their attacks. At least most didn’t,” he pauses, his eyes darkening, “Those that did, I made sure wouldn’t be able to so much as think long about it.”</p>
<p>I nod at his words. “Thank you, for fighting for my people. For even being here,” I stand, giving him a low bow in thanks of his actions. I start to leave, when he grasps my arm.</p>
<p>“I would have done it, even if we weren’t engaged. I did not do it for you,” he says. “Don’t pretend to have feelings that aren’t true, it’s what I like most about you.”</p>
<p>I grin. “I’m glad. But I am still thankful, nonetheless.” I cup his cheek gently. “Don’t worry, I won’t pretend. Unfortunately for you, the only thing I do like about you is your face.”</p>
<p>“That, I already knew.” He smiles. “Though I thought I had made progress in that end. I personally think that I have a dashing personality.”</p>
<p>I chuckle. “Your eyes still show you are cursed, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Is it so bad to be cursed?” he asks, eyes sparkling with the rising sun.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it would bode well for either of us, to have two cursed people united.”</p>
<p>He sighs. “Then I think you should at least be with the one you love. Those silver eyes who show you salvation rather than a curse.”</p>
<p>I flinch, shaking my head. It’s not surprising that my feelings are obvious. At least he didn’t call him a boytoy. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just not that simple. I tried being with someone once.” I pause, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure if it was out of curiosity or actual love - I’ve tried pushing it out of my head. It’d be too cruel to leave him to have the same fate as her. Besides, I knew a marriage alliance was bound to happen if this war didn’t end.” I finally meet his eyes. “And it seems like I was right.”</p>
<p>“What happened to her?” The fire sways from the wind, the logs crackle and pop.</p>
<p>“She’s dead now,” is all I tell him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he takes my hand, giving it a light squeeze. I squeeze back.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had anyone?” I ask, wanting to change the focus on me.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>I leave the prince to his own thoughts and walk to my tent, immediately falling asleep as Shadow curls next to me.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next day the camp has running water all across. Only a couple of benders posted along its path are needed to push the water to the desired destination, as the ocean lays downhill from our location.</p>
<p>Placed within my own battalion, unsurprisingly is Andrew. I incline my head slightly in acknowledgement. He grins.</p>
<p>Before I know it, we are deep in the fighting. I lost sight of William and Nathaniel, but Sohl is still close by and Whest is easy to see as he dashes across, cutting down enemies in the blink of an eye, and flying away quickly. It’s a sight to see Whest with his black-feathered wings. Faintly at times, I can also make out Nate’s heartbeat, of it speeding up or slowing down. His own beating and his efforts remind me of my own.</p>
<p>I give a rallying cry, pushing forward, and killing all the firebenders in the front rows, forcing their hearts to beat no more. They clutch their chests, and fall to the ground, sputtering blood. For a second I think of their lives and families, but I can’t afford to mourn those who would burn us.</p>
<p>My vision blurs for a moment, and I’m unable to catch my breath. A couple of seconds pass before I push forward, forcing my head to clear. Sin appears to my side, covering my open flank. He growls and attacks anyone who dares to approach.</p>
<p>Cheers break out behind me, and we surprise the opposing regiment with flooding water. In perfect synch, commanders line up to my sides, including Nathaniel to my right as well as my cousins - we force the water forwards, crystalizing it in deadly spikes, piercing them by the hundreds with a sickening crunch.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>That night everyone sounds merrier as they clink their cups of mead and dine on roasted pork. The general passes by my tent, commending me on my work. Later, Andrew joins us around the dying fire. Everyone quiets down at his presence, except for Sohl of course, asking a million questions, until he is shushed by Will, claiming that he’s risking the life of the Prince. At that, he quiets down a bit.</p>
<p>“How far can you sense the ground?” Sohl asks. William slaps his shoulder.</p>
<p>Andrew glances at me, amused at the display of my cousins. I offer him a smile.</p>
<p>“Roughly a radius of 6 meters or so, I believe,” he responds anyways, taking a swig of his drink.</p>
<p>“Do you have any specialties?” he continues with the questions.</p>
<p>“Sohl, I swear to god,” Will threatens, glaring at him. Sohl only sticks out his tongue, turning his attention back to the prince.</p>
<p>I laugh. “Do feel free to ignore my cousin’s relentless questions.”</p>
<p>“I will keep that in mind. What do you mean by specialties though?” Andrew asks.</p>
<p>Before Sohl can open his mouth, Nathaniel answers, “There’s five specialties that we can be trained in. Most only do one or two, but royals take on all of them…” and so he continues to explain the categories carefully.</p>
<p>“I think in part, we do have specialties, but we mostly do it as a whole. Some are able to bend things similar to earth, such as harder metals, and some can even control glass,” he answers. "Others can control molten earth."</p>
<p>We all nod, pensative.</p>
<p>At last, I head to sleep, hoping that the dead won’t haunt me, and that tomorrow more of my enemies will lay dead at my feet. It's why I like to hope rather than pray, it seems contradicting and quite frankly hypocritical to wish the misery and fall of someone else.</p>
<p>Careful, deliberate steps sound from outside. I hear Andrew entering the tent. I frown.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know it’s rude to come in a tent with a sleeping lion?”</p>
<p>His eyes widen at the sight of Shadow, and me laying on his side.</p>
<p>“I forgot your Celestial was a lion for a moment. You didn’t take him with you this morning.”</p>
<p>“No I did not, and I won’t, at least not yet,” I answer, lighting a candle. There's been sighting that the fire prince also has a lion for a Celestial. When I face him I'll have to bring Shadow as well.</p>
<p>He sits criss-cross in front of me, and hands me a dagger. I stare at him questioningly.</p>
<p>“A gift,” is all he says.</p>
<p>I take the dagger from his hand. Its hilt a deep golden color, engraved with black swirls. After a beat I notice that it matches the scars on my arms almost perfectly. I look down, but see them covered, as they are most of the time. It’s not like I am ashamed, but I don't make an effort to put them on display. They signify something I lost.</p>
<p>“At the ball, I noticed the patterns weren’t part of the dress…” he mutters before I can ask the question.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Cursed Prince.”</p>
<p>He smiles at the nickname. “The pleasure has been all mine, Khy.” He stands, leaving, but stops short. “For what it’s worth, even though your curse is deadly and vigorous, it is beautiful, like you.”</p>
<p>The next morning the Prince is gone. I strap the dagger closely to my side, as if in promise to the broken prince, that I will not give up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think if you can! Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>